1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modeling apparatus, and more particularly, to a modeling apparatus and a related operation method capable of manufacturing a complicated structure which has no stress residue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional injection molding technology is utilized to manufacture a casing of the electronic device. By the conventional injection molding technology, fluid plastic is injected into a modeling chamber by high pressure, and the modeling chamber can be filled with the fluid plastic to model the fluid plastic. The modeling chamber includes two mold structures. The mold structures can be separate from each other, and a pushing mechanism is utilized to move the solid plastic (modeled from the fluid plastic) out of the modeling chamber. The conventional injection molding technology can manufacture the work piece with complicated structure. However, fluidity of the fluid plastic is worse, the work piece manufactured by the conventional injection molding technology has drawback of dimensional constraint. The fluid plastic is injected from the valve by the high pressure, so that distribution of the fluid plastic is not uniform inside the modeling chamber, and the work piece may have fault of stress residue.
The other conventional injection compression molding technology is utilized to manufacture the optical product with high dimensional precision, such as a lens and a light guide plate. Hydraulic cylinder of the conventional injection compression molding technology only moves the core to manufacture the work piece with simple and smooth structure, which means the conventional injection compression molding technology can not manufacture the component with complicated structure. In addition, the conventional injection molding technology and the conventional injection compression molding technology manufacture the product according to shape of the mold structure, and have no appearance decoration function. Therefore, design of a modeling apparatus and an operation method capable of manufacturing the component with complicated structure and having function of appearance decoration is an important issue in the related industry.